Curiosity
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: He was curious. He never had seen someone sleep like that before. He asked himself questions that he could not be answer by anyone but the girl in front of him. Oneshot, GaaraxHinata, COMPLETE.


Curiosity

Author: (GlazingSilverWing)

Author's comment: This idea has been sort of bugging me since I laid eyes on the artwork called, Curiosity by Jbramx2. So…since I got my inspiration from her I dedicate this fanfiction to them. This, based on her artwork, is a one-shot between Gaara of the Desert and Hinata of the Hyuga. Just to tell you, this is in the two year time jump. Gaara is wearing his ninja clothes, his regular black attire, the one he fought with Deidara and Hinata is in a kimono. In this fanfic, the rookie nine and the Kazekage are eighteen, to me. Enjoy and review -

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

"Alright…The meeting will be over for now. The continuing discussion with Kohona and Suna will meet here tomorrow at 4 p.m. Dismissed…," the Kazekage said with a low tone. 

Slowly, everyone rose from where they sat and silently walked out the door.

After many had left, he couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh.

Today had been the meeting to stabilizing the treaty of Kohona and Suna.

The meeting consisted on the councils of Suna, his older siblings, a few Kohona Nin, the two elders and the representative for the Hokage, since he could not be there; he had other things to do, the Hyuga heiress.

He noticed that she seemed to stutter her responses and questions, which seemed to amuse him somewhat.

He sat slowly up from his seat, and went towards the door to leave, when he noticed the presence of something still inside the room.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and was surprised to see the Hyuga heiress still in her seat, sleeping quietly in it.

He couldn't help but have a little smile dance on his lips as his gaze stayed on the sleeping face of the Hyuga princess.

Slowly he walked towards her, and silently kneeled in front of the sleeping girl.

One leg buckled under him and the other supported his balance and weight. He through one arm into his uneven lap and the other rested plainly to his side. His blood-splattered hair swayed by the breeze coming from the single opened window, its fingers combing his hair, dancing around them. His darkened lids, contributed from the lack of sleep, lowered half-way down his aqua-green eyes. They gleamed with curiosity. His pale lips were slightly parted.

The Hyuga heiress sat there, asleep. Her chest rose as she steadily breathed in and out and the young Kazekage could feel her cool breath on his skin. She wore a light colored kimono. It was plain, nothing special, but he noticed that it had the Hyuga flaming symbol sewn on the place where the sleeve met the shoulder. Her hands lay in her lap, her face looking downwards.

Her raven-black hair was tied back and held with a lace ribbon. Her long bangs fell to the side of her pale face and were cut evenly, covering her forehead. Her lips formed a wobbly line, her cheeks a slight pink and her lids fully closed over her white pooled eyes. Her face looked calm and peaceful to him.

'Like a sleeping angel,' he thought.

He scanned her for a moment, his aqua-green eyes gleaming with curiosity and interest.

'Isn't she the one who is in love with Uzumaki, Naruto?' He thought silently to himself as he remembered his demon vessel companion.

His attention went back to the girl in front of him. He scanned her again, his face somewhat moving closer to her own.

Then he looked at her with boredom after a few moments.

He stared at her, wondering for a bit.

He knew her only by her reputation as the Hyuga heiress. All he heard was that she was weak when she was young; he referred back to her fight with her cousin at the first time he and the rookie nine had gone to take the Chuunin (I think I spelled that wrong) exam.

But now, the rookie nine and he were no longer twelve, and many he had known had changed.

So she must have, too, but he was not so sure about that.

He remembered then what Naruto had said to him that night they were together after a meeting.

Naruto was pronounced Hokage a few mouths back and now he was in office. The new young Hokage and the young Kazekage had been in a meeting, discussing the relations with Leaf and Sand.

He had asked suddenly who were precious to the young Hokage and who he loves more than any.

The young Hokage looked at his friend confusingly at first, then signed and named his list. The last person always stood out in his mind.

He had said, "I love Sakura…Although we bug each other and drive each other crazy, we share a hidden meaning that I can not describe to anyone but she. But…I also share this feeling with Hinata. Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuga clan," he said, looking at his friend.

"I know," the Kazekage had replied rather firmly, as if offended.

The blonde Hokage continued. "Hinata…She's always working her best to keep up the burdens that lay on her back. She's always trying and to get acknowledged by her father and clan. That's all she wants and…I feel she feels what I have always tried to push away, but she accepts that feeling, no matter what. She understands what I was going through. She never overlooked me when we where kids. So…although Hinata is not who I love the most, she will be in my heart as a companion who I can trust and understand," he said as he smiled.

"Is…is this really that special…? And if so, where can I get me one of these," he said silently to himself.

His eyes went to her own closed ones, wondering what lies in those eyes of her's.

Slowly he raised a hand before her and reached out to skim her pale cheek, but paused and instead reached to shake her shoulder. Gently as he could, he did.

Slowly, her eyes opened over her white pools…

* * *

That took forever…Well…I hoped you enjoyed my little crazy one-shot, as I reread it and edited, it doesn't seem much as a one-shot…And please Review. Arigatou for reading and **Sayonara! (Thank you and good-bye.) BTW Jbramx2-san, I'm sorry if it's really short and somewhat…weird. This is what I thought and…well…it came out this way. Thank you for reading and thank you again for giving me permission. Arigatou everybody for reading!!!!!!! Oh yeah! If anyone that reads this and knows how to link, please email me. I NEED to know how. Thanks! I'm post a URL until then: **


End file.
